


Więź krwi

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: +16, AU, M/M, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie nadal pozostają zupełnie nieświadomi, że dzielą ten świat z istotami nieśmiertelnymi. Wampiry potrafią doskonale ukrywać swoją obecność, a jednocześnie polować. Przez bardzo długi czas, Hiroki był jednym z takich drapieżników, aż wreszcie wpadł na kolejną swoją ofiarę, która okazała się zupełnie inna niż pozostałe. A stąd już tylko krok do dużych zmian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Więź krwi

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne wampirze AU. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie lepiej podać to w dwóch częściach, ale ostatecznie ląduje tak. Mam nadzieję, że kogoś zaciekawi :3

Zaraz po wejściu do ciemnego, wilgotnego budynku bardziej go wyczuł, niż w ogóle miał okazję zobaczyć. Po prostu w jednej chwili stał sam, a już w następnej tamten pojawił się tuż za nim i sięgnął do suwaka od przeciwdeszczowej kurtki. W ciszy nocy, dźwięk suwaka był nienaturalnie głośny, ale Hide-zou nawet się nie poruszył, nie miał też odwagi głośniej odetchnąć. Nie bał się, chociaż może powinien. Był zbyt podekscytowany, by odczuwać strach. Czekał na tę noc cały ostatni miesiąc. Jedna jedyna nim znów będzie musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość...  
Kurtka spadła na wilgotne podłoże, a on wyczuł silne ramiona oplatające go w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Przymknął oczy, kiedy usta dotknęły jego rozgrzanej szyi, a nos łowił ledwie wyczuwalny zapach deszczu i niczego więcej. Tamten nie znosił zbyt intensywnych zapachów i za pierwszym razem prychał niczym kot, kiedy wyczuł woń markowej wody po goleniu. Tamtej nocy, Hide-zou natychmiast przyswoił wiele ważnych informacji, a zakaz używania perfum był tylko jednym z nich. Oczywiście jeśli planował tu wrócić... A po tym co przeżył, musiałby być naprawdę głupi, by nie planować. Na początku nie miał zamiaru niczego zmieniać z powodu tej jednej nocy w miesiącu, ale po kilku dniach skapitulował i pod prysznicem wylądowało najbardziej bezzapachowe mydło jakie tylko był w stanie odszukać w najbliższej drogerii.  
Hiroki nie skomentował. Nigdy niczego nie komentował, po prostu robił z nim co chciał, a potem jeszcze brał zapłatę nim zniknął tuż przed nadejściem świtu. Do niczego nie zmuszał, wystarczyło, że istniał, a Hide-zou szedł za nim niczym zahipnotyzowana mysz za grajkiem... wprost do tego właśnie opuszczonego budynku, gdzie obaj spędzali kilka wspólnych godzin wymieniając zaledwie kilka najistotniejszych słów.  
\- Chcesz tego?  
\- T-tak.  
\- Chcesz należeć do mnie tej nocy?   
\- Tak.  
Ostatnia odpowiedź nie potrzebowała wahania, była skutkiem całkowitej pewności. W innym wypadku młody mężczyzna nawet by tu nie przyszedł. Ale skoro był, to jak mógłby teraz odmówić? Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że znajdowali się obaj w zniszczonym budynku, kawał drogi za miastem, a celem przedzierania się przez podejrzane uliczki, by tu trafić zawsze było to samo pomieszczenie. Za pierwszym razem miał przewodnika, później jakimś cudem trafiał już sam i nigdy nie gubił drogi. A później, Hiroki doprowadzał go niemal do obłędu przy pomocy samego dotyku dłoni i ust. Czasem tylko ust, gdy kończył pieścić wargami delikatną skórę na szyi drugiego mężczyzny. Ale zazwyczaj jednak wolał stać tuż za nim i słuchać próśb o więcej, chociaż, gdy nadchodził orgazm, Hide-zou ledwie był w stanie ustać na nogach. Kończył w podobny sposób wiele razy wcześniej z kim innym, ale tylko Hiroki potrafił doprowadzić go do czegoś tak intensywnego i w naprawdę krótkim czasie. Karta przetargowa, jedyny argument dla którego Hide-zou pokonywał raz na miesiąc całą tę drogę od własnego domu. Nie umiał sobie odmówić.  
A Hiroki lizał go na koniec po szyi, by wreszcie odebrać to, po co sam się tu zjawiał. Zaledwie kilka łyków. Nigdy nie był zachłanny i nigdy nie sprawiał drugiemu mężczyźnie bólu.  
\- Chociaż mógłbym... - zapewnił już na samym początku, a ton jego głosu nie pozwalał wątpić w prawdziwość słów.  
Dbał jednak chyba o każdy szczegół tych ich spotkań. Od przyjemności, która niemalże zbijała z nóg Hide-zou aż po upewnienie się, że nie pozostawi po sobie nawet śladu w co już w ogóle ciężko było uwierzyć...  
\- Ślina. - rzucił krótko, co miało tłumaczyć zarówno bezbolesne zabranie krwi jak i brak śladów po ukąszeniu.  
A później nagle zbliżał się świt, chociaż Hide-zou nigdy nie był w stanie pojąć jak mogło minąć aż tyle godzin, skoro dla niego wszystko trwało może pół godziny. Hiroki znikał, a na drugiego mężczyznę czekała długa droga do domu w pierwszych promieniach słońca.

 

 

Wieczór podobny do wielu innych wcześniej i prawdopodobnie także do wielu następnych, chociaż tego nigdy nie można być tak zupełnie pewnym. Dla Hide-zou był to jednak czas raczej przykrych doświadczeń w pracy, późnych powrotów do domu i pustego łóżka na które i tak padał jak kamień zaraz po tym jak zdążył się umyć. Początek względnie ciepłej wiosny dla niego był wyczerpujący i coraz trudniejszy do zniesienia. Jak zawsze, teraz też przedzierał się przez niemal pusty park i myślami był tuż we własnej sypialni, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego jak wszystko się zmieni z minuty na minutę.  
Zauważył obcego mężczyznę, bardziej zwracając na niego w ogóle uwagę z powodu naturalnego odruchu, niż zachowania tamtego. Po prostu stał na środku alejki i z lekko uniesioną głową zdawał się być pogrążony w myślach. Dopiero później wyjawi Hide-zou, że wyczuł jego zapach, kiedy młody mężczyzna ledwie przekroczył bramę parku kilka minut wcześniej...  
Wtedy jednak był po prostu jeszcze jednym przechodniem, a przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nagle odwrócił lekko głowę i utkwił w Hide-zou intensywne spojrzenie. Po plecach mężczyzny przeszły ciarki, coś było nie tak, chociaż jego instynkt nie nakazał natychmiastowej ucieczki. Zabrakło uczucia strachu, po prostu stanął w miejscu niczym jeleń w snopie światła samochodu. Ze spokojem przyjął zbliżającego się do niego obcego faceta, cały czas skupiając spojrzenie na jego oczach. Fale spokoju zalewały go jedna po drugiej i nawet uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, nadal nie dostrzegając w sytuacji niczego dziwnego.   
\- Pójdziesz ze mną? - głęboki, miły dla ucha głos zabrzmiał tak blisko i było w nim coś tak zachęcającego, że reakcja na to mogła być tylko jedna.  
Opuścili park, a później także najbliższe zabudowania, kierując się pustym chodnikiem w kierunku, który znał jedynie Hiroki.   
Który zdawał się być szczególnie zadowolony z polowania... Kimkolwiek była jego najnowsza ofiara, mógł mieć pewność, że nigdy nie miała kontaktu z wampirem. Jego umysł poddał się sugestii jeszcze zanim w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę kogo widzi. Zazwyczaj nie było to aż tak proste, drapieżników na tym terenie było wielu i Hiroki wiele razy musiał się nieźle natrudzić, a jego nagroda i tak pozostawiała wiele do życzenia pod względem smaku. Nie ma nic gorszego od człowieka, którego krwią pożywia się wielu wampirów w krótkim odstępie czasu. Ofiary pozostają tego zupełnie nieświadome, a wszystko trwa zaledwie kilka minut i zazwyczaj nie ma potrzeby opuszczania parku. Ale ten mężczyzna był inny, chociaż zagadką pozostawało jakim cudem nadal chodził ulicami tego miasta, nie mając za sobą żadnych doświadczeń w kontakcie z wampirem. I być może to właśnie przekonało Hirokiego dostatecznie, by zabrać drugiego mężczyznę do jednej z kryjówek. Na początku planował po prostu się pożywić i zostawić go, ale koniec końców sprawy potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej. Hide-zou nie bał się, wręcz przeciwnie, jego myśli emanowały czymś, co z powodzeniem można było określić jako ekscytację. Naturalnie nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, ale i tak sytuacja była mocno niecodzienna. Był uległy i w przedziwny sposób mimo wpływu wampira, reagował na każdy dotyk jakby bardziej świadomie. W konsekwencji wampir opóźnił moment pożywienia się i po raz pierwszy dał człowiekowi coś więcej z fascynacją obserwując jego reakcje, a po drodze gubiąc również kontakt z myślami tamtego. Co oznaczało tylko, lub aż tyle, że Hide-zou zapamiętał nie tylko własną przyjemność, ale również moment pożywiania się. I chciał więcej. A Hiroki był w tamtej chwili zbyt zadowolony świeżym i tak słodkim smakiem jego krwi, by mu odmówić. I tak właśnie zaczęła się ich cicha umowa. Spotykali się zawsze tej samej nocy, raz w miesiącu i trwać to miało tak długo, jak tylko Hide-zou będzie w stanie utrzymać tajemnicę. Wampir nie powiedział mu jakie są konsekwencje wydania sekretu innym. Nie musiał. Najprawdziwszy entuzjazm śmiertelnika wystarczająco go zaskoczył. Tuż przed zniknięciem, zmusił się jedynie, by nałożyć na mężczyznę coś w rodzaju znaku, by już żaden inny wampir go nie wyczuł. Pozbawiało go to mnóstwa energii i zazwyczaj nie było warte zachodu, ale tym razem czuł, że jest to konieczne. Nie mógł mieć pewności, czy tamten z równym entuzjazmem podszedłby do innego osobnika, ale przede wszystkim nie miał zwyczajnie ochoty tego sprawdzać. Przynajmniej do chwili aż się znudzi. Bo przecież kiedyś musi...

 

 

\- Jak... och. Jak masz na imię?  
Dłoń na jego penisie znieruchomiała natychmiast, podobnie jak dotyk lekko wilgotnych ust na szyi. Chwila ciszy ciągnęła się w nieskończoność i Hide-zou boleśnie pożałował swojego pytania. Chciał wiedzieć, ale może trzeba było się wstrzymać jeszcze te kilka minut, był już tak blisko...  
\- Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? - ledwie słyszalny szept sprawił, że mężczyzna znów skupił uwagę na czymś innym niż własne podniecenie.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę to co robimy... Chciałbym je znać. - mruknął, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu, kiedy poczuł wyraźniejszy dotyk palców, leniwie przesuwających się w górę i w dół.  
Znów cisza, ale przynajmniej tym razem pieszczoty trwały dalej, chociaż przynosiły zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjemności, nieco mniej intensywny, co okazało się być nie takie złe, przynajmniej Hide-zou miał okazję usłyszeć i zapamiętać odpowiedź.  
\- Hiroki. - szepnął wampir i znów pocałował go tuż przy uchu - A teraz dosyć gadania...  
Temat najwyraźniej został zakończony, ale też niczego więcej nie było potrzeby mówić. Żaden z nich chyba również niczego więcej nie pragnął wiedzieć, przynajmniej tamtej nocy. Ostatecznie zmieniło się przecież tylko tyle, że Hide-zou zawsze już dochodził, wypowiadając jedno, dokładnie to samo imię.

 

 

Wątpliwości pojawiły się mniej więcej po czterech miesiącach. Kiedyś najwyraźniej musiały nadejść, ale przynajmniej te cztery razy młody mężczyzna nie kwestionował swojej roli w całej tej przedziwnej sytuacji. To, co dostawał było wystarczającą zachętą, a to co mu odbierano nie miało wpływu na jego codzienne egzystowanie. Żył tak jak wcześniej, po prostu w odróżnieniu od wielu innych ludzi, pamiętał co go spotykało. Wiedział już jak wygląda wampir, który go wybrał i nie miał wątpliwości do czego doprowadzi go decyzja o opuszczeniu mieszkania tej jednej nocy późnym wieczorem.   
Zresztą, przecież próbował nagiąć te zasady kilka razy i pojawiał się w opuszczonym budynku poza ustaloną datą. Za dnia lub wieczorem, ale to nigdy nie zmieniało faktu, że Hirokiego w nim nie było. Puste pomieszczenie jak kilka innych w okolicy, żadnych śladów i gdyby tylko nie pamięć ostatnich wydarzeń, Hide-zou mógłby spokojnie uznać, że miał przewidzenia, albo bardzo rzeczywisty sen. Z jednej strony miał zakaz podzielenia się z innymi swoim doświadczeniem, a z drugiej strony kto by mu uwierzył, skoro nie posiadał dowodów? Uznaliby go za świra, a co ważniejsze, nigdy więcej pewnie Hiroki by się już nie pojawił, co z jakiegoś powodu zawsze było przykre.  
Niemniej, wniosek był jeden i pojawił się gdzieś na kilka dni przed planowanym kolejnym spotkaniem. Hide-zou zdawał sobie sprawę czym jest, właśnie dlatego, że pamiętał i nie podobała mu się rola karmiciela dla wampira. Nawet jeśli tamten działał na niego w szczególny sposób, co od jakiegoś czasu nie miało już nawet nic wspólnego z umiejętnością Hirokiego na kontrolowanie śmiertelników. Tego jednego kontrolować nie musiał, a robienie mu piany z mózgu bez powodu było nielogiczne...  
Był początek sierpnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy Hide-zou postanowił się zbuntować. Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale mimo wszystko nie mogli w ten sposób egzystować w nieskończoność. Po raz pierwszy nie zjawił się w umówionym miejscu i całą noc spokojnie przespał we własnym łóżku, gdzieś tylko na granicy świadomości obawiając się konsekwencji. Miał pełne prawo bać się niespodziewanego spotkania z Hirokim i kto wie, może tym razem nie skończyłoby się na zaledwie kilku łykach krwi? Co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że postępuje właściwie. Może przez dłuższy czas było mu wszystko jedno, ale nie zamierzał być zabawką dla istoty, która mogła mieć na niego aż tak wielki wpływ.  
Wampir się jednak nie pojawił. Co przez pierwszy tydzień zdumiało młodego mężczyznę na tyle mocno, że w konsekwencji nie myślał o niczym innym. Niepewnie przemierzał jak zwykle park w drodze do domu, ale nie działo się zupełnie nic. Tak jakby wampiry naprawdę nie istniały, a on nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystko to co się działo, by zaledwie wytworem wyobraźni.  
Nie było tym jednak i o ile pierwszy tydzień może w lekkim strachu, ale przetrwał bez problemu, tak kolejny był najdziwniejszym ze wszystkich w jego życiu. Nie pojawił się w pracy, nie był w stanie. Noce wypełniały mu pasma niekończących się aż po świt snów na tyle intensywnych i jednoznacznych, że budził się z pokaźną erekcją każdego poranka. Podniecony w równym stopniu co wyczerpany, czuł się jak naćpany jakimś wyjątkowo skutecznym świństwem. Pierwszej nocy wziął to za przypadek, ale później nie miał już żadnego dobrego wyjaśnienia. W snach widział rzeczy, których nie miał prawa wcześniej poznać, miejsca w których nigdy nie był i jedynym wspólnym elementem pozostawał oczywiście Hiroki. Pod koniec tygodnia jednak cała sprawa nie jawiła się tak atrakcyjnie jak wcześniej byłby gotów sobie wyobrażać Hide-zou. Jego ciało i umysł były udręczone ciągłym stanem napięcia i podniecenia z którym po raz pierwszy w życiu sobie nie radził. Następnie wszystko jakby zelżało niespodziewanie i był w stanie wrócić do normalnego życia, ale jasne stało się, że we wrześniu będzie musiał udać się na spotkanie i dowiedzieć się jakim cudem Hiroki zawładnął jego umysłem na odległość. A później choćby siłą zmusić, by przestał to robić. Drugiej takiej jazdy Hide-zou był pewien, że nie przetrwa...

 

 

Z ciemności przebijał się jedynie niewyraźny blask kilku świec, a on nie miał pojęcia gdzie tym razem się znajduje, wiedział tylko, że nie jest sam. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu, ale także coś podobnego do dawno nie wietrzonego, starego pomieszczenia. Nie bał się chyba tylko dlatego, że jego ciało zareagowało zupełnie innym stanem, szczególnie, gdy poczuł palce przesuwające się niespiesznie po jego plecach. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie, a przynajmniej tyle zdążył odkryć, nim drugie ciało przytuliło się nagle do jego pleców, a tuż przy uchu usłyszał cicho wypowiadane słowa. Nie zrozumiał z nich nawet jednego, ale miały w sobie dziwnie hipnotyzującą moc, która nie działała na niego w pełni, ale rozluźniła, a ciężkie powieki opadły same. Nie zwrócił uwagi, że reszta świec nagle zgasła, a zapach dymu stał się nieco bardziej intensywny. Cała jego uwaga skupiła się na dłoniach, które czuł, przesuwające się powoli po ciepłej skórze i jeszcze te słowa, nadal uparcie szeptane mu do ucha.  
\- Czemu się nie boisz? Powinieneś się mnie bać... - usłyszał nagle i zamarł, czekając na coś jeszcze, ale mężczyzna stojący za nim nic więcej nie powiedział.  
Odwrócił go przodem do siebie i pocałował. To było coś nowego. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całowali, ani we śnie, ani na jawie podczas tym kilku spotkań. Hide-zou jakoś nie czuł potrzeby, a i wampir nie wyrywał się z tym sam z siebie. Teraz jednak było w tym coś więcej, zupełnie jakby większe znaczenie miał jeden pocałunek, niż wszystko to do czego doprowadzali wcześniej.  
Hiroki był wampirem, któremu satysfakcję przynosiły kolejne łyki świeżej krwi. Seks był kaprysem, albo po prostu najlepszym argumentem dla śmiertelnika... Mógł z niego zrezygnować, więc nie przykładał do tego zbyt wielkiej wagi. Co innego dotyk chłodnych ust. Chociaż tajemnicą pozostawała ta cienka granica tworząca dla niego w tym temacie jakąkolwiek różnicę.  
Hide-zou nie pytał, bo i nie miał takiej możliwości. Gdzieś po części tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hiroki we śnie gdzieś go prowadzi, mocno trzymając za nadgarstek, a potem chyba było łóżko, co nie było szczególnie istotne, ale z całą pewnością wygodne. Ciemność wokół nich, a od czasu do czasu wyraźny blask oczu wampira, który z jakiegoś powodu podniecał dodatkowo. To gdzie byli i o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodziło, było zupełnie nieistotne. Hide-zou po raz pierwszy pragnął się nie budzić, chciał by ta ciemność osłaniała ich już zawsze, chciał w niej zatonąć. I to była jego ostatnia względnie świadoma myśl, bo następne co zapamiętał, to ostre światło poranka, które przerwało senną wizję.

 

Tym razem trudno było mówić o jakiejkolwiek ekscytacji. Lekkim podnieceniu może, bo ostatnie dni były naprawdę ciężkie, ale tym co popychało Hide-zou w stronę opuszczonego budynku za miastem, był z całą pewnością gniew. Gdzieś po części zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma większych szans na wygranie z wampirem, co nie przeszkadzało mu być na niego wściekłym. Być może jego nigdy nie wykorzystana w pełni odwaga miała szansę wreszcie znaleźć ujście, nawet jeśli miałby sobie połamać kark dla sprawy. Lub też ściślej mówiąc, gdyby to jemu ktoś ten kark miał złamać...  
Hiroki stał oparty plecami o obdrapaną ścianę największego z pomieszczeń, co było swego rodzaju nowością jeśli wziąć pod wagę jego zamiłowanie do pojawiania się znienacka przy drugim mężczyźnie. Tym razem jednak nie bawił się w niespodzianki, chociaż jego poza wyrażała całkowity spokój i może nawet lekceważenie dla uczucia, które wręcz uderzało w niego falami od kiedy Hide-zou pojawił się w okolicy. W obawach śmiertelnika było naprawdę sporo racji, Hiroki nie miewał skrupułów odnoście istot, które wampiry określały jako podgatunek albo częściej - pożywienie. Ale może właśnie ta świadomość nie pozwalała mu także na utratę panowania nad sobą, poza tym po raz pierwszy wdał się w relację z własnym posiłkiem i korzyści z tego płynące były dla niego nowością, której chwilowo wolałby nie stracić. Nigdy się nie spodziewał jak wiele dobrego przyniesie mu stały karmiciel, a comiesięczna konieczność zaspokojenia pragnienia, przestanie być podszyta niepewnością z której zawsze składało się przypadkowe polowanie w mało uczęszczanych miejscach. Może był nieśmiertelny i dużo silniejszy od tych, którymi pogardzał, ale jednocześnie pozostawał uwiązany do potrzeby pożywiania się i tego nie dał rady ominąć przez cały czas trwania swojego istnienia. Także o ile atrakcyjne mogłoby się wydawać zbiorowe polowanie na ludzi przez wampiry, tak te doskonałe istoty nie mogły przecież podcinać gałęzi na której same siedziały i to tak wygodnie...  
Hide-zou przecisnął się wreszcie przez częściowo uchylone drzwi i dostał do środka, mając nadzieję, że kolejny raz pozostał niezauważony przez ewentualnych przechodniów. Zatrzymał się jednak, bo widok wampira, który nie starał się go zaskoczyć, był wystarczającą niespodzianką, która jednak nijak nie przegnała uczucia wściekłości.  
\- Widzę, że tym razem postanowiłeś zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością. - Hiroki oderwał się od ściany i ukłonił przed nim teatralnie.  
Też nie miał dziś najlepszego humoru, a krew którą zmuszony był zdobyć miesiąc wcześniej okazała się raczej obrzydliwa. Najwyraźniej smak mu się wydelikatnił przez te wymysły dotyczące stałego karmiciela...  
\- Musimy pogadać. - mruknął Hide-zou, ignorując zachowanie wampira.  
Który roześmiał się najwyraźniej zupełnie szczerze, po czym zniknął, by w mgnieniu oka pojawić się tuż za drugim mężczyzną i unieruchomić go w dość mało komfortowy sposób, łącznie z odchyleniem jego głowy w tył. Hide-zou wydał z siebie cichy odgłos, ale nie próbował się wyrwać.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele. - syknął wampir, nawet na moment nie rozluźniając uścisku.  
Był przeraźliwie spragniony, ostatnim razem z musu wziął tylko tyle, by przeżyć, ale nie by zaspokoić całkowicie pragnienie. Teraz natomiast czuł jakby jego posiłek tańczył mu przed samym nosem, a on nie miał prawa po to sięgnąć. Plany, by zachowywać się spokojnie, właśnie zostały dość mocno podkopane. Niemal czuł słodki smak jego krwi na języku...  
\- A możemy pogadać... jak już się napijesz? - wydusił z siebie Hide-zou wreszcie, nadal nie odczuwając cienia strachu.  
\- I tak mam zamiar to zrobić. - szepnął wampir i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, polizał go tuż za uchem - Ale mogę też wypić więcej, znacznie więcej, a ty będziesz z każdą chwilą czuł zbliżającą się śmierć. Nie obchodzi mnie co się z tobą stanie, rozumiesz?  
Kłamał, ale miał pewność, że drugi mężczyzna nie ma o tym pojęcia. Oczywiście, że go obchodziło od momentu, kiedy zrozumiał jak bardzo jakość jego egzystencji zmieniła się. A może nie tylko dlatego, nie zastanawiał się nad tym jakoś szczególnie. Wiedział natomiast, że ten śmiertelnik należy do niego i nawet jeśli grozi mu śmiercią, to dokładnie tą samą zafunduje każdemu, kto tylko będzie próbował zbliżyć się za bardzo. Miał cały ostatni miesiąc, by jasno skrystalizować w myślach dokładnie ten wniosek.  
Teraz jednak obsypał pocałunkami odsłoniętą szyję mężczyzny i jeszcze przez moment rozkoszował się samym uczuciem władzy na nim, nim wreszcie jego kły przebiły skórę. Wbrew temu co być może zasugerował, nie sprawił mu nawet cienia bólu, a unieruchomienie ciała tamtego, nagle w dziwny sposób przeistoczyło się po prostu w przytulenie go do siebie. Pił powoli i z przymkniętymi powiekami, a jego ciało rozluźniało się po każdej kolejnej porcji. Nawet zamruczał z czego nie zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawy, zbyt pochłonięty odczuciami związanymi z zaspokojeniem pragnienia.  
Hide-zou czekał cierpliwie, chociaż kiedy wszystko się skończyło, uznał, że i tym razem wampir nie wziął więcej jego krwi niż robił to do tej pory.  
\- Chcę pogadać. - uparł się, słysząc ciche westchnienie rezygnacji, kiedy tylko Hiroki przesunął językiem po niewielkich rankach sprawiając, że krew natychmiast przestała płynąć.  
\- O czymś konkretnie? - zapytał wreszcie, ale nie wypuścił drugiego mężczyzny z uścisku.  
\- Chodzi o to, co działo się miesiąc temu. Nie przyszedłem tutaj specjalnie i to, co dostałem w zamian było koszmarem.  
Cóż, może nie zawsze i nie wszystko, ale Hide-zou nie zamierzał wdawać się w tej chwili w szczegóły.  
\- Niczego ci nie zrobiłem. - odparł spokojnie Hiroki, ostatni raz oblizując usta - Wręcz przeciwnie, unikałem spotkania z tobą na tyle na ile było to możliwe. Dla mnie i tak nie miałoby to już żadnej korzyści...  
\- Miałem sny. Śniłem o rzeczach, których nigdy wcześniej nie zaznałem. O... o jakimś miejscu w którym nigdy nie byłem. Zamek?   
Hiroki drgnął i nagle wypuścił z objęć drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Co ty bredzisz, do diabła? - jego oczy rozbłysły w ciemności - Mówiłem już, nie miałem z tobą żadnego kontaktu.  
\- Ale ja miałem! - wyrzucił z siebie Hide-zou, może nieco głośniej niż powinien - Pierwszy tydzień po tym niedoszłym spotkaniu, to był jeden wielki erotyczny maraton. Byłem przekonany, że znowu wywierasz na mnie jakiś wpływ, że to jest nauczka, bo odważyłem się nie być dla ciebie kolejny raz szwedzkim stołem! Nie radziłem sobie sam ze sobą i... to było przerażające.  
Przez krótki moment, Hiroki jedynie przyglądał mu się w ciszy aż wreszcie odwrócił wzrok jakby rozważał pewną możliwość. Nigdy wcześniej się z tym nie spotkał, najwyraźniej to nie działało na przypadkowych karmicielach...  
\- Jesteś podobny do mnie. - mruknął wreszcie - Nie jesteś i bez mojej ingerencji do której wierz mi, nie spieszy mi się, nigdy nie będziesz wampirem, ale najwyraźniej... udało ci się dosięgnąć mojej aury, mojej ciemności.  
\- Co... to takiego? - Hide-zou zmarszczył brwi, ale nawet jeśli chwilę wcześniej miał ochotę na porządną awanturę, tak teraz powietrze z niego uszło jak z przekłutego balonika.  
\- Jestem stworzeniem nocy, mroku i stykam się z rzeczami o których wolisz nie mieć w ogóle pojęcia. - głos wampira był bardzo cichy, ale pewny - To sprawia, że istnieję i po części jest nie tylko mną, ale wszystkim co jest wokół mnie. Innymi słowy, trochę tak jakbym siedział po czubek głowy zanurzony w ciemności, sam nią będąc. A teraz ty także jej doświadczyłeś, mówiąc najbardziej obrazowo, chociaż jest to dużo bardziej skomplikowane. Nie wiem jak do tego doszło.  
Znowu kłamał. Znak, który nad nim wytworzył tamtej pierwszej nocy, by samolubnie cieszyć się smakiem krwi. Energia, którą wtedy przywołał nie mogła przecież tak po prostu zniknąć, ale nad konsekwencjami tego czynu wtedy akurat nie myślał.  
\- I z powodu tej ciemności...  
\- Doświadczyłeś czegoś na zasadzie odstawienia. - wyjaśnił niechętnie Hiroki - Gdybyś pożywiał się krwią, odczuwałbyś ogromne pragnienie, ale w związku z tym, że krew nie jest dla ciebie tym, czym jest dla wampira, odczułeś to na poziomie śmiertelnikowi najbliższym.   
\- I chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nie mogę tak po prostu zrezygnować ze spotkań z tobą, bo to wróci? - Hide-zou zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nie zrobił nawet kroku.  
Wampir wyczuł jego złość, ale tym razem umiał go doskonale zrozumieć. Przecież sam był uzależniony od momentu swoich narodzin.  
\- Nie możesz tak zupełnie stracić kontaktu z wampirem.  
Chciał powiedzieć "ze mną", ale uznał, że dość już skomplikował całą tę sytuację. Nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale kiedy tak patrzył na tego śmiertelnika, któremu nagle ziemia zadrżała pod stopami, poczuł coś na kształt litości. Nie planował go w to wciągać. Ale mógłby mu pomóc, gdyby tylko nie jego własny egoizm. Chęć smakowania jego krwi była zbyt silna, by zdobyć się na jakikolwiek przyjazny gest, a im dłużej o tym myślał, czuł, że tamten go kiedyś znienawidzi jeśli tylko się dowie...  
\- To może od razu po prostu mnie zabij. - warknął Hide-zou, po czym odwrócił się i biegiem pokonał drogę aż do wyjścia.  
Zobaczą się i tak za miesiąc.

 

 

 

Hide-zou najwyraźniej był szczególnie uparty i oporny na przyswojenie lekcji, które już raz dostał. Nie pojawił się na spotkanie ze znajomym wampirem, znów zamknął się w mieszkaniu i tak po prawdzie w ogóle nie miał ochoty nikogo oglądać.  
Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co usłyszał ostatnim razem. Szczerze nie obchodziła go cała ta ciemność, podobnie jak nie interesował go świat wampirów. Przez większą część życia doskonale radził sobie bez świadomości, że one w ogóle istnieją, aż nagle niemal z dnia na dzień wpadł w sam środek tego bałaganu i nie umiał się z niego wygrzebać.  
Kiedy wreszcie pojawił się pierwszy sen, przebudził się z niego nad ranem zlany potem i podniecony do granic możliwości. Znowu ciemność, obecność drugiego mężczyzny i wszystko to, czym zajmowali się w jego snach bez końca. Sam fakt, że samodzielnie starał się o te wizje i nie były one efektem przyczajonej obecności drugiego mężczyzny, tylko bardziej go irytował. Z jednej strony w tej konkretnej chwili pragnął go jak nikogo innego, a z drugiej nienawidził, bo bez niego życie byłoby dalej zwyczajne i nudne. Gdyby tylko mentalny kontakt utrzymał się podczas ich pierwszej nocy, być może stałby się zaledwie niczego nie świadomą ofiarą jak wielu ludzi wokół niego w tym mieście.  
Druga noc była nawet gorsza, a nowością było, że jego sen znienacka po prostu się urwał, by wreszcie pozwolić mężczyźnie na obudzenie się we własnym łóżku w środku nocy. Dopiero po chwili poczuł coś dziwnego, siłę, która nakazywała mu natychmiast wstać z łóżka i podejść do drzwi. I dopiero kiedy je uchylił, a na progu stał Hiroki, mężczyzna zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny poddał się jego wpływowi.  
\- Nie śpisz, dobrze. - mruknął wampir i bez tłumaczenia władował się do mieszkania.  
\- Spałem dopóki nie zacząłeś grzebać mi w myślach! - warknął drugi mężczyzna, zamykając drzwi znów na klucz.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś, że zastukam albo będę rzucał kamyki w twoje okno? - prychnął Hiroki, patrząc mu prosto w oczy - Gdybyś po prostu przyszedł na spotkanie, to w ogóle bym się nie fatygował.  
Jedna tylko myśl, że znów miałby szukać kogoś innego na karmiciela, wzbudziła w nim dziwne dreszcze odrazy. Będzie musiał z tym zacząć walczyć, bo tego typu kaprysy były dla niego niebezpieczne.  
\- Nie miałem ochoty robić za kolację dla ciebie i rób z tym co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to. - odparł spokojnie Hide-zou i jak gdyby nigdy nic, poczłapał znów do łóżka.  
Jego erekcja napierała na materiał bokserek, a obecność wampira nie ułatwiała sytuacji, chociaż zapewne dodawała mężczyźnie ogólnej odwagi. Był najwyraźniej szalony, ale czuł, że już niewiele ma do stracenie poza egzystencją żywego posiłku, co z kolei napawało go odrazą do samego siebie.  
\- I tak kolejny raz nie zaśniesz. - zauważył Hiroki, idąc za nim, ale nie rozglądał się jakoś szczególnie po otoczeniu. Współczesne ludzkie siedziby nie miały już tego uroku co dawniej.  
\- Przynajmniej mam towarzystwo do chwili aż postanowisz wziąć to, po co przyszedłeś. - odparł spod kołdry nieco nieuważnie Hide-zou.  
To nie był dobry ruch. Łóżko w tej sytuacji w ogóle było bardzo złym pomysłem, ale zauważył to za późno.  
Wampir jednak nie odpowiedział, wręcz przeciwnie, przysiadł sobie na brzegu posłania i z przymkniętymi powiekami zdawał się pogrążyć w myślach. Hide-zou wystarczająco czuł jego obecność w pomieszczeniu, chociaż przynajmniej tym razem Hiroki nie próbował grzebać mu w głowie.  
Minuty mijały, a im dłużej to trwało, tym w gorszym stanie był mężczyzna nadal starający się ukryć przed światem pod kołdrą. Nie rozmawiali, a wampir najwyraźniej spokojnie czekał na odpowiedni moment. Był drapieżnikiem, mógł czekać naprawdę długo w przeciwieństwie do swojej ofiary, której wytrzymałość miała się już ku końcowi. Kiedy umęczona twarz wyjrzała wreszcie bardziej spod przykrycia, oczy błyszczały mu jak w gorączce. Kolejny raz zdumiało go, że można mieć aż tak silną ochotę na seks, a sytuacji nijak nie poprawiał widok osobnika, który mógłby także wziąć w tym udział. Hide-zou jęknął cicho, sfrustrowany i poniżony, znów chowając twarz, ale tylko na moment, bo tuż obok wyczuł jakieś poruszenie.  
Hiroki jak gdyby nigdy nic, stanął obok łóżka i zabrał się za odpinanie guzików przy mankietach od swojej ciemnozielonej koszuli. Następnie, równie pewnie odpiął pozostałe, a kiedy materiał spłynął na podłogę, Hide-zou nie mógł dłużej udawać, że się nie gapi. Przesuwał błyszczącym spojrzeniem po bladej, niemal białej skórze tamtego, po idealnie wyrzeźbionym ciele, które widział w taki sposób pierwszy raz.  
\- O mój Boże... - szepnął, przymykając tylko na moment powieki.  
I dlatego dostrzegł jeszcze uśmieszek zadowolenia na twarzy wampira.  
\- Doceniam, że podoba ci się to, co widzisz. - mruknął, zdejmując spodnie pod którymi nie miał już nic.  
A później po prostu odsunął róg kołdry i położył się obok drugiego mężczyzny, nadal uśmiechając.  
\- Nie... nie chcę. - spróbował Hide-zou, pewien, że zaraz po prostu straci przytomność i będzie po wszystkim.  
\- Nadal jeszcze masz siłę na te brednie? - skomentował Hiroki, nadal się uśmiechając - Zadziwiające.  
A później zmusił drugiego mężczyznę, by ten położył się płasko na plecach. Przesuwał dłonią po jego ciele, a w kilku miejscach pozostawił nawet lekki ślad pocałunku, nim jego palce zacisnęły się na penisie śmiertelnika. Słyszał jęk tamtego, niemal krzyk i wiedział, że tym razem nie potrwa to zbyt długo. Gdzieś po części podziwiał go za tę zaciętość i znów przekonał się, że nie trafił na pierwszą z brzegu nudną ofiarę.  
Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Hide-zou skończył zaledwie kilka chwil później, ale nawet jeśli mężczyzna spodziewał się ugryzienia, to zdziwił się, dostając w zamian kolejne pieszczoty. W normalnych warunkach nie byłby w stanie być gotowy aż tak szybko, ale to nie były normalne okoliczności. Podobnie jak ostatecznie trzeci orgazm, który tym razem o mało nie wywindował go poza granice świadomości.  
\- Pozwól mi się napić, a to wszystko zniknie.  
Cichy szept tuż przy jego uchu sprawił, że mężczyzna zadrżał. I bardziej zdziwiło go samo stwierdzenie niż wiążące się z nim konsekwencje. Nie miał jednak siły skupić się nad tym bardziej, po prostu mruknął twierdząco i wtedy wreszcie poczuł znajomy dotyk mokrych ust na szyi. Znów bezboleśnie, a może nawet w jakiś sposób było to odprężające po tych trzech intensywnych orgazmach.  
Hiroki oblizał powoli usta, nie mówiąc więcej nic. Nie wstał jednak, nie uciekł tak jak miał to w zwyczaju do tej pory. Dopiero jednak, kiedy Hide-zou nieco odpoczął, był w stanie znów skupić na nim pełną uwagę, ale wtedy uderzyło w niego zupełnie co innego. Wampir leżał dość ciasno przyciśnięty do jego boku, a to co było w tym wszystkim najbardziej wyczuwalne...  
Hide-zou dla pewności zajrzał pod przykrycie, a jedyne co zyskał to złośliwy śmiech wampira.  
\- Nie... nie wiedziałem, że ty też możesz. To znaczy... - plątał się mężczyzna, nie będąc w stanie się nawet odsunąć, chociaż może powinien.  
\- To, że seks mnie zazwyczaj nie interesuje, nie oznacza, że nie jestem do niego zdolny. - odpowiedział Hiroki, nadal się złośliwie uśmiechając i najwyraźniej, ku zażenowaniu swojego towarzystwa, nie był nawet trochę tym skrępowany.  
Na tym powinno się zakończyć, ale się nie skończyło, chociaż to dziwne napięcie zeszło z Hide-zou niemal natychmiast po tym jak pozwolił zabrać sobie znów porcję krwi. Miał ogromną ochotę zapoznać się z sytuacją w inny sposób niż zazwyczaj, kiedy tylko on odczuwał tego rodzaju przyjemność. Jeszcze na samym początku zdumiało go, że Hiroki bez protestów pozwolił mu na wszystko, a później wyrzucił z głowy wątpliwości, starając się przy pomocy dłoni i ust zaznajomić chociaż trochę z tym idealnym ciałem. I chociaż sam już nie miał szans na erekcję (z czego nigdy chyba nie był bardziej zadowolony), to ze zdumieniem przyjął orgazm jaki wstrząsnął wampirem. Przez ułamek chwili był jakby bardziej ludzki, bardziej znajomy i wszystko to miało w sobie coś całkowicie naturalnego.  
I tylko kiedy już po wszystkim, Hide-zou powodowany całą tą niezwykłą sytuacją, pochylił się, chcąc sięgnąć po pocałunek, Hiroki w ostatniej chwili odsunął się, a na zaskoczone spojrzenie odpowiedział mało przekonująco, że nadal smakuje niczym surowe mięso, co chyba jest średnio atrakcyjne dla śmiertelnika? Drugi mężczyzna miał na końcu języka uwagę, że w tej chwili jest mu to całkowicie obojętne, ale zrezygnował i po prostu opadł na posłanie tuż obok.

 

 

Tamta noc nie zmieniła częstotliwości z jaką się widywali, ale miała duży wpływ na fakt, że przestali nocą wizytować opuszczony budynek, który służył im za kryjówkę do tej pory. Miało to w sobie wiele sensu, jako, że jesień powoli stawała się coraz bardziej deszczowa i zimna, a widmo pierwszych opadów śniegu zawisło nad miastem. Wampirowi było to obojętne, ale wiedział, że jego karmicielowi nie odpowiadałoby raczej marźnięcie nocami poza domem.  
Hiroki zaczął raz w miesiącu po prostu pojawiać się w nocy pod drzwiami drugiego mężczyzny, a ten wpuszczał go bez słowa i zazwyczaj lądowali w łóżku. Cała sytuacja przestała działać na zasadzie transakcji wymiany jednego orgazmu za kilka łyków krwi co trochę niepokoiło Hirokiego, ale nie miał dość silnej woli, by z tego zrezygnować. Tłumaczył sobie, że krew zdrowego śmiertelnika jest zapewne lepsza, więc bardziej mu się opłacał taki obrót spraw, ale kiedy po raz trzeci leżał w pościeli z przytulonym do siebie ciepłym ciałem, wątpliwości wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Wszystko tylko z pozoru było takie jak dawniej, nadal potrafił być złośliwy i lubił przejmować kontrolę nad swoim karmicielem. Nadal był tak samo zaborczy i z uwagą przypatrywał się krążącym wokół innym mężczyznom, ale jednocześnie z każdym spotkaniem odwlekał czas zaspokojenia pragnienia na rzecz jeszcze kilku muśnięć ust na skórze tamtego, a po pewnym czasie wypracował nawet pieszczoty, które były odbierane z naprawdę dużym entuzjazmem. Seks może był mu nadal obojętny jako jednostce, ale polubił go. Polubił z Hide-zou. Który po tej jednej próbie zrezygnował z sięgania po pocałunki, ale wampir wiedział, że tamten myśli o tym nie tylko podczas ich spotkań. Wiedza ta jednak nijak nie była argumentem, by cokolwiek z tym robić, a sam fakt, że nie mógł po prostu dać mu czegoś tak podstawowego wisiała nad nim niczym czarna chmura. Jeśli Hide-zou pozna prawdę, to na pewno odejdzie, a do tego po tych kilku miesiącach, Hiroki nie chciał doprowadzić za żadną cenę.

 

 

\- Hiroki, co byś zrobił, gdybym ci powiedział, że się w kimś zakochałem?  
\- Skręciłbym tej osobie kark przy najbliżej okazji. - odparł spokojnie wampir i wrócił do muskania ustami szyi tamtego.  
Obaj siedzieli na łóżku, a Hide-zou od dłuższej chwili oparty wygodnie o to drugie ciało, obserwował mimowolnie błysk choinkowych lampek. Za oknem spadały ogromne płatki śniegu i powoli okrywały białym płaszczykiem wszystko w okolicy. Sypialnia natomiast pozostawała ciepłym miejscem, pogrążonym w mroku przez który przebijał się jedynie blask świątecznego drzewka. Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło już tyle czasu, że wizyty wampira stały się niemal naturalne, nawet jeśli dochodziło do nich zazwyczaj późno wieczorem. Hide-zou więcej się nie buntował, nie widział sensu by to robić, może nawet pogodził się z tym, co go spotkało, a kiedy tylko przestał się szarpać, cała sytuacja przestała wreszcie przypominać handel, którego był częścią, a może to tylko Hiroki nauczył się nie sięgać po niego jak po przedmiot, którego potrzebował. Nie rozmawiali właściwie na ten temat, ale siłą rzeczy z czasem wypracowali jakiś system, który sprawdzał się na nieco bardziej znośnym poziomie.  
Pozbawiona emocji odpowiedź wampira nie sprawiła, że wzdrygnął się z odrazą, raczej przyjął ją jak coś oczywistego. Ostatecznie czego innego mógłby się spodziewać.  
\- To dobrze, bo nie dałbyś rady zabić w ten sposób wampira.  
Usta na jego skórze zamarły, a Hiroki bardzo powoli uniósł głowę i skupił całą uwagę na tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Pożywił się już jakiś czas temu, teraz po prostu obaj siedzieli całkowicie odprężeni, a on nie mógł mimo wszystko powstrzymać się od dotykania drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Wampir? - ciche ostrzeżenie w tym głosie jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu przestraszyłoby Hide-zou, dziś po prostu natychmiast przytaknął - Niemożliwe.  
\- Niby dlaczego? Nie masz pojęcia co robię przez resztę czasu, kiedy mnie nie widujesz.  
Bo dla innych wampirów jesteś niewidoczny, chciał natychmiast odpowiedzieć Hiroki, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Musiałby zacząć tłumaczyć coś, do czego obaj nie powinni wracać.  
\- Ale umiem wyczuć, kiedy z jednego śmiertelnika pije więcej niż jeden wampir. - odparł wreszcie i nie minął się w sumie z prawdą.  
\- Może tamten po prostu jeszcze nie miał takiej okazji?  
Hiroki wybuchnął śmiechem i przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie się opanować. Mimo wszystko jego zmysły napięły się, a szukanie jakiejkolwiek luki w tym do czego doprowadził być może wcale nie było takie znowu bez znaczenia, ale po komentarzu drugiego mężczyzny natychmiast się rozluźnił.  
\- I co w takim razie robicie? Gracie w szachy? - zakpił, nadal się uśmiechając - Chciałbym w takim razie poznać takiego wampira osobiście. Chętnie uścisnę mu dłoń.  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział, chociaż widać było, że miał ogromną ochotę wstać i wyjść.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie dobrze. - dodał Hiroki, głaszcząc go po klatce piersiowej - Istnieją dwa wyjścia w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli śmiertelnik spotka innego wampira, który zwróci na niego uwagę, to tylko po to, by zaspokoić pragnienie. Co bardziej zdesperowani nie ograniczą się do ugryzienia, po prostu rozszarpią nieszczęśnikowi szyję, a to co zostanie ciężko będzie w ogóle rozpoznać. Masz jeszcze naturalnie możliwość związać się z innym mężczyzną, ale musiałbyś ukryć przed nim to, że co miesiąc wymykasz się żebym mógł się napić. Jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek problemy, pozbędę się ich i możesz mieć pewność, że nie zadbam o szczególnie humanitarne rozwiązania.  
Tym razem drugi mężczyzna wyraźnie wzdrygnął się, ale również poruszył i wyplątał z uścisku. Wstał z posłania i zbliżył się nago do stojącego w rogu pokoju drzewka, muskając palcami świeże gałązki.  
\- To takie proste... - mruknął w zamyśleniu - Wiesz, że czasem mam wrażenie, że wam nigdy na niczym nie zależy bardziej niż na ludzkiej krwi?   
\- Nie próbuj widzieć we mnie czegoś, co w ogóle nie istnieje. - odparł Hiroki - To jak cię traktuję, to jak cała ta sytuacja wygląda od samego początku, to kaprys na który pozwoliłem, bo mam taką możliwość. Tak długo jak będzie mi odpowiadał taki układ, tak też to wszystko może trwać, a ty nie będziesz cierpiał. Ale nie staraj się zapominać kim naprawdę jestem.  
\- W tej sytuacji to właściwie i tak niewykonalne, Hiroki. - odparł jeszcze ciszej drugi mężczyzna i wyszedł z sypialni.  
W kuchni nalał sobie kubek mleka i wypił małymi łykami, obserwując taniec płatków śniegu za oknem. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy znienacka objęły go silne ramiona, a usta musnęły jego szyję w znajomym geście.  
\- Traktuję cię najlepiej ze wszystkich karmicieli, jakich do tej pory miałem. - szepnął mu nagle wprost do ucha Hiroki - Lepiej niż sam myślałem, że w ogóle potrafię, ale w jakiś sposób stało się to proste od kiedy to jesteś tylko ty, a nie przypadkowy przechodzeń w parku, czy w ciemnych uliczkach poza centrum miasta. I wiesz o tym, rozumiesz. A mimo to szarpiesz się nadal za czymś jeszcze, dlaczego?  
\- Bo niezależnie od tego jak się zachowuję, dla ciebie jestem tylko śmiesznym owadem, którego w razie czego można zdeptać, a poza tym nie traktuje się go poważnie. Sypiamy ze sobą od tak dawna, że czuję się jakbym tkwił w jakieś dziwnej relacji, ale jak tylko zaczynam o tym mówić, ty natychmiast usadzasz mnie z powrotem na miejsce żebym nie zapomniał czym jestem. Straszysz mnie śmiercią, a ja czasem żałuje, że po prostu mnie nie zabiłeś tamtej pierwszej nocy...  
Hiroki zamarł, ale nie wypuścił go z ramion.  
\- Nie zabijam jeśli nie muszę. - odezwał się wreszcie - Jestem zmuszony polować, by zdobyć krew, ale nie jestem mordercą i nawet gdyby to pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się pod moją kontrolą, po prostu bym cię wypuścił i niczego byś nie pamiętał.  
\- Seks nie jest czynnikiem niezbędnym do zdobycia krwi, Hiroki. - odparł wreszcie Hide-zou i znów zmuszony był wyswobodzić się z jego ramion - Czemu się na to decydujesz w takim razie, skoro tobie nie sprawia przyjemności?  
Sprawia, ale wampir nie powiedział tego, odwracając wzrok. A więc to o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Tu popełnił błąd. Gigantyczny i najwyraźniej niewybaczalny.  
\- Ty go lubisz, nie sądziłem, że akurat to będzie powód twoich największych protestów.  
\- To teraz jeszcze zastanów się sam nad tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś. - Hide-zou z trzaskiem odstawił kubek do zlewu - Wystarczy na dziś, odejdź już.  
Wampir nie odpowiedział. Rozpłynął się w mgnieniu oka, a kuchnia znów była tak samo pusta i cicha jakby go w niej w ogóle tej nocy nie było.

 

 

Styczeń okazał się równie mroźny i zaśnieżony jak poprzedni miesiąc, ale młody mężczyzna z determinacją przedzierał się przez pokryte lodem uliczki, by wreszcie dotrzeć do nie widzianego od tak dawna starego budynku. Powybijane szyby w oknach i leżące wokół śmieci sprawiały, że cała okolica wyglądała jeszcze mniej przyjaźnie niż to zapamiętał, ale z zaciśniętymi w uporze zębami, przekroczył wreszcie wiecznie nie domknięte drzwi.  
Tym razem wszystko poszło znacznie sprawniej niż kiedykolwiek, a dotyk został ograniczony do minimum. Wampir nie starał się być delikatny i kilka razy usłyszał całkiem wyraźny syk bólu, ale najwyraźniej nie przejął się tym, a kiedy tylko zaspokoił pragnienie, odszedł.  
Jeszcze przez kilka minut, mężczyzna wpatrywał się w ciemność, a coś w nim bolało bardziej niż kły przebijające skórę. Ale tak było lepiej, nie pozostawiało już żadnych złudzeń, nie dawało nadziei, że może być inaczej. Znów było bezpiecznie.  
Nie okryte rękawiczkami dłonie marzły mu, kiedy wracał tą samą drogą do domu, a zacisnęły w pięści, kiedy przechodząc zaledwie kilka ulic od własnego mieszkania, dostrzegł wysoką postać ubraną w czarny płaszcz, która pożywiała się właśnie jakimś bezdomnym człowiekiem. Hide-zou poczuł dławiącą odrazę i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Zbyt wielu ludzi nie ma w ogóle pojęcia na jakimś świecie żyje i wśród czego budzi się i zasypia każdego dnia. On wiedział, a mimo to pozostawał tak samo bezbronny jak inni.

 

 

 

Kilka nocy później, Hiroki siedział w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem i wpatrywał się z uwagą w ogień. Jego ulubiona siedziba znajdowała się w miejscu z którym sąsiadowały już tylko domy innych wampirów, a mimo to do najbliższego zabudowania był spory kawałek.  
Zazwyczaj w takie noce czuł się zadowolony, a krew, którą zdobył zaspokajała jego podstawowe potrzeby i miało tak pozostać aż do następnego wyznaczonego terminu zetknięcia z karmicielem. Ale tej nocy nie czuł spokoju, wręcz przeciwnie, był dziwnie wytrącony z równowagi. Cały czas odtwarzał w myślach ostatnie spotkanie, szybki dotyk ciepłej skóry i ból jaki mu z rozmysłem zadał, bo uważał, że tamten tylko na to sobie zasłużył. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewny. W teorii powinno się skończyć jak wiele razy wcześniej i powinien myśleć tylko o własnych potrzebach, bo do diabła był wampirem i nic go nie obchodziło co działo się z ludźmi poza tymi momentami, gdy potrzebował ich krwi. Tylko cały czas nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przeczucia, że dostał tym razem za mało i ilość wypitej krwi nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.  
Chciał go zobaczyć.  
Ta myśl rozdrażniła go jeszcze bardziej, wstał z fotela i przechadzał się po kamiennej podłodze swojego gabinetu w którym spędzał zazwyczaj najwięcej czasu. Nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego nie miało miejsca, nigdy nie rzucał się jak zwierze po zbyt małej klatce, a teraz całe to otoczenie drażniło go i chciał uciec, by zamknąć się w niewielkiej sypialni i przytulić do znajomego mężczyzny. Czuć jego ciepło, chociaż sam nie umiał tego ciepła wytworzyć. Nic mu tym razem nie zabrać, po prostu dać, bo przecież wiedział już co tamten lubi najbardziej.  
Przypomniał sobie jak Hide-zou podczas swojej pierwszej próby buntu wspomniał coś o zamku. To w czym żył Hiroki zamkiem nie było, ale wizja nie była wymyślona. Wampir urodził się w jednej z wielu komnat siedziby ojca i spędził tam naprawdę wiele czasu. Był wampirem czystej krwi, a jego rodzice nadal żyli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, chociaż nie widział ich już od setek lat. Nie było w nim sentymentu, a przynajmniej tak właśnie uważał, bo przecież wampirom obce jest tego typu uczucie. Podobno jakiekolwiek pozytywne, a mimo to jego rodzice żyli razem i nie był to związek z konieczności, ani przyzwyczajenia. Z tych dwóch powodów on sam nie pojawił się na świecie, podobnie jak dwie jego młodsze siostry...  
Aż do dziś o tym nie myślał, a potem po prostu wyobraził sobie niewielką sypialnie w jednym z wielu podobnych do siebie bloków i chwilę później już w niej był.  
Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zastał Hide-zou pogrążonego we śnie. Leżał na brzuchu, a przykrycie sięgało mu tylko do połowy pleców, oświetlonych słabo blaskiem księżyca, który wpadał przez nie zasłonięte okno. Nigdy wcześniej nie pojawiał się tu bez konieczności zaspokojenia pragnienia, ale dziś nie widział w tym nic złego. Patrzył na młodego mężczyznę i pragnął po prostu wsunąć się pod kołdrę tak jak robił to w ciągu poprzednich miesięcy. Był głupi, a może tylko ślepy, gdy groził mu śmiercią i kpił sobie z jego śmiertelnej natury. Ale nie kłamał, kiedy z przekonaniem obiecywał śmierć każdemu, kto się zbliży. Gorzką niespodzianką pozostawał już tylko fakt, że tu cholernie nie chodziło o konieczność podzielenia się krwią mężczyzny, a o coś zupełnie innego, nowego. Westchnął i delikatnie wniknął w jego pogrążony we śnie umysł, powoli wybudzając go ze zlepków sennych marzeń. Wiedział co musi zrobić, chociaż nie mógł mieć tym razem pewności, czy mu się uda.  
\- Hiroki? - nadal zaspany głos był nienaturalnie głośny w ciszy sypialni.  
Hide-zou usiadł na posłaniu i przetarł zaspane powieki. Przez chwilę nie mógł się połapać o co chodzi, przecież nie minął nawet tydzień od ich ostatniego spotkania. Wampir bez słowa znów pozbył się ubrania i czekał, a kiedy uzyskał zgodę za którą wziął odchylenie rogu kołdry, po prostu wsunął się pod nią i objął drugiego mężczyznę, który ku jego największemu zdziwieniu, natychmiast się przytulił mocno. Nie mówili więcej nic, po prostu trwali w ten sposób aż do chwili, kiedy Hiroki ułożył się na tyle wygodnie, by jego usta mogły bez problemu odszukać to znajome miejsce na szyi drugiego mężczyzny. Wreszcie poczuł spokój, ale także radość, kiedy ciało tamtego powoli zaczęło reagować na otrzymane pieszczoty i mogli posunąć się dalej, coraz bardziej zatracając w przyjemności.  
Za pierwszym razem to zbliżenie było niczym wybuch, a Hide-zou nie był pewny jakim sposobem ustał wtedy na nogach. Dziś wszystko bardziej przypominało przyjemność jakiej doznawał zanim w ogóle poznał Hirokiego i wszystko to miało w sobie zupełnie inną siłę, którą natychmiast docenił i odpowiadał temu bardziej niż chętnie.  
A później, kiedy już osiągnął spełnienie i tak jak zazwyczaj chciał już tylko przytulić się i zapaść ponownie w sen, Hiroki przygwoździł go do materaca i pochylił się, by otrzeć nosem o jego nos, a potem musnąć ustami jego wargi nim zatopił się w pocałunku. Przez chwilę absurdalnie nie rozumiał co się dzieje, a potem z jego gardła wydobył się dźwięk nad którym nie zapanował, kiedy mocno objął wampira i odpowiedział na dany pocałunek z niespotykanym entuzjazmem. Nic w tym nie było takie jak znał, a pod powiekami tańczyły mu obrazy jak ze snów, które śnił podczas tych wszystkich najgorszych nocy, gdy nie chciał być karmicielem. Ale nie było ciemnej komnaty i łóżka, przeciwnie, to co widział oświetlone było jasno pochodniami, a gdzieś przed nim migały mu piękne sylwetki eleganckich postaci. Niektórzy w prostych, czarnych strojach, przypominających garnitury, ale także mnóstwo kobiet w długich sukniach. Śmiali się, wirowali w tańcu, rozmawiali...  
I to wszystko tylko przez długość trwającego nadal pocałunku.  
Wreszcie, Hiroki niechętnie uniósł głowę, ale pierwszym co poczuł nie była złość i rozczarowanie dla samego siebie za złamanie obietnicy. Czuł radość, że wreszcie miał na tyle oleju w głowie, by ją złamać, a im dłużej patrzył w błyszczące podobną radością spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, tym mocniej czuł, że podjął dobrą decyzję, nawet jeśli była to ich ostatnia.  
Ponownie otarł usta o jego wargi i powoli prześledził drogę aż do szyi tamtego, by złożyć pocałunek w miejscu gdzie najbardziej wyczuwalnie pulsowała krew.   
\- Teraz jesteś wolny. - odezwał się wreszcie - Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, podjąłem decyzję, by zatrzymać cię tylko dla siebie. Jeśli zastanawiałeś się, czemu od tamtego czasu nie spotkał cię żaden inny wampir i skąd ja o tym tak dobrze wiedziałem, to już rozumiesz. Wydawało mi się, że mogę mieć cię tylko dla siebie na zawsze. Teraz wiem, że nigdy cię nie miałem, więc nie ma sensu żebyś dłużej był ode mnie zależny. Nawet jeśli więcej mnie nie spotkasz, tamte sny już nie wrócą.  
\- I ty wiedziałeś o tym od początku, a mimo to...  
\- Teraz jesteś wolny. - powtórzył jedynie Hiroki i całą siłą woli zmusił się, by wstać.  
Jeszcze nie czuł jego nienawiści, ale to dlatego, że tamten był w szoku. Nie zamierzał dłużej czekać. Zacisnął zęby i znów zniknął, tym razem z mocnym postanowieniem, by wrócić do własnego domu.

 

 

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, Hide-zou nie posiadałby się z radości, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Jego życie znów było nudnym pasmem wychodzenia do pracy i powrotów z niej, a także puszki zimnego piwa w sobotnie wieczory przed telewizorem. Mógł także teoretycznie pomyśleć o poszukaniu sobie jakiegoś towarzystwa, teraz nie groziło mu przecież żadne niebezpieczeństwo, a mężczyzna nie miał już tajemnicy, której nie mógł zdradzić. Cały problem polegał tylko na tym, że nie chciał nikogo nowego. Mógłby się również obawiać, że teraz każdy inny wampir odnajdzie go i znowu wpadnie w to błędne koło, ale jedyną rzecz, jaką pozostawił po sobie Hiroki był fakt, że Hide-zou naturalnie umiał zareagować na każde próby przejęcia nad nim kontroli przez wampira. Nie świecił w ciemności, nie widział także tego, co przyniesie przyszłość, podobnie jak nie posiadał żadnych innych wymyślnych zdolności, ale w jakiś sposób po prostu czuł obcą ingerencję w swoje myśli i umiał ją odepchnąć. Nie wiedział jak zdobył tę umiejętność, być może Hiroki grzebał mu w myślach wystarczająco, by mózg wreszcie zaczął się przed tym bronić, a może kolejny raz przy totalnej niewiedzy mężczyzny, Hiroki coś mu jeszcze przed odejściem zrobił.  
To wszystko nie znaczyło jednak, że nie widział panoszących się po mieście wampirów, ale starał się sam unikać miejsc, gdzie było ich szczególnie dużo. Już nie wracał do domu przez park, chociaż tutaj raczej z powodu wspomnień, niż strachu. Wiedział, że i tak Hirokiego w nim nie spotka, podobnie jak nie znalazł go w opuszczonym budynku, kiedy wbrew rozsądkowi, pojawił się tam miesiąc po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Wampir po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu i o ile przez tyle czasu naprzykrzał się do granic wytrzymałości, tak teraz nie było go nigdzie.  
A Hide-zou tęsknił.  
Nie była to dla niego szczególnie odkrywcza rzecz, wiedział co czuje jeszcze zanim doszło do tego ich wyczekiwanego pocałunku. Wtedy, przez ten krótki moment, miał nadzieję, że właśnie coś zyskał, był szczęśliwy i nie spodziewał się, że to początek końca. Nie szukał sobie nowego towarzystwa, bo cały czas nie był w stanie zapomnieć o poprzednim. Pomimo tego jak był traktowany, przynajmniej na początku, przywiązał się do Hirokiego w jakiś szalony sposób. Przestało mu przeszkadzać, że jest mu odbierana krew, chociaż nadal wkurzało go to, że sam nie znaczy dla wampira więcej. I choćby stanął na głowie, najwyraźniej nie zaczął znaczyć mimo wszystko, skoro Hiroki go zostawił. Zwrócił mu wolność akurat wtedy, gdy młody mężczyzna wcale tej wolności już nie chciał. 

 

 

Kiedy spotkali się ponownie, minął dokładnie rok od chwili, gdy Hide-zou ujrzał Hirokiego w parku po raz pierwszy. Tym razem jednak nie wracał z pracy po ciężkim dniu, wręcz przeciwnie, nieco rozluźniony po wizycie w barze, przemierzał ciemne uliczki, kierując się w stronę domu. Wypad z kolegami z pracy z początku nie zyskał sobie jego zainteresowania, ale ostatecznie uznał, że zbyt dawno już nigdzie nie wychodził i dał się namówić na piwo.  
Wiosna była w tym roku dość ciepła, a jego nastrój wystarczająco dobry, by raźnym krokiem przemierzać ulice, bez zwracania szczególnej uwagi na otoczenie. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy zobaczył kobietę nieopodal, wybitnie pod wpływem uroku wampira. Jej mina świadczyła o radości i pełnej uległości, a Hide-zou zastanawiał się, czy dokładnie tak samo wyglądał, kiedy sam był pod wpływem nieśmiertelnej istoty pragnącej dostać jego krew. Myśl ta jednak urwała się nagle, bo do kobiety zbliżyła się bardzo znajoma postać i wyuczonym gestem, pochyliła tak, by wygodnie wbić kły w odsłoniętą szyję.  
\- Hiroki... - widok znajomego wampira sprawił, że pewne rozluźnienie spowodowane alkoholem natychmiast zniknęło.  
Hide-zou ruszył w ich kierunku i jak natychmiast się przekonał, kobieta nawet go nie zauważyła. Była ślepa i głucha na wszystko poza wpływem myśli wampira.  
\- Przestań. - mruknął na tyle głośno i dobitnie na ile tylko mógł w takiej sytuacji.  
Sam nie wierzył, że mu się uda, ale po chwili zobaczył jak Hiroki unosi nieco głowę, przesuwa językiem po skórze swojej karmicielki, a krew z dwóch niewielkich ran natychmiast przestaje płynąć. Pozwolił kobiecie odejść, a ona nadal pozostawała cudownie nieświadoma spotkania, mając w głowie jedynie myśl o powrocie do domu.  
Na tym jednak się skończyło, bo Hiroki odwrócił się, najwyraźniej z zamiarem odejścia i spojrzał nieszczególnie przyjaźnie, kiedy Hide-zou złapał go niemal natychmiast za rękaw.  
\- Poczekaj, porozmawiajmy.  
\- Nie mam o czym z tobą rozmawiać. - odezwał się cicho wampir, ale nie patrzył na niego - Mówiłem, że odejdę, kiedy znudzi mnie układ w którym tkwiliśmy. I tak zbyt długo.  
Drugi mężczyzna drgnął, ale nie wypuścił z palców rękawa koszuli tamtego.  
\- Układ? - powtórzył - To wszystko co się działo, szczególnie tej ostatniej nocy... Ty to nazywasz układem?!  
\- A czego innego się spodziewałeś? - tym razem Hiroki spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi gniewem oczami - Ostrzegałem żebyś nie próbował widzieć we mnie czegoś, czego i tak nie ma. Znudziłeś mnie wreszcie i z łaski swojej puść mój rękaw, bo zrobię się dużo mniej miły, a wiesz, że potrafię...  
Ostrzeżenie było jasne, ale najwyraźniej nie dość, by Hide-zou przejął się i faktycznie zamilknął.  
\- Może i tak... - zawahał się - Może masz rację, ale przecież nie zostawiłeś mnie takiego jakim byłem. Mijam wampiry i umiem zablokować ich wpływ na mnie, to dzięki tobie, prawda?  
Hiroki drgnął, a wyraz jego oczu zmienił się na moment, nim znów pojawił się gniew, a może i lekkie lekceważenie.  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - odezwał się wreszcie i wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku - I nie mam ochoty słuchać takich bredni...  
\- Uważasz, że kłamię? - Hide-zou uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust - W takim razie proszę, spróbuj i odeślij mnie do domu. To dla ciebie takie nic, prawda?  
Wampir nie odpowiedział, ale przeszło mu przez myśl, że juz dawno mógł po prostu zniknąć tamtemu z oczu. I czemu tego nie zrobił?  
Przymknął powieki i, wydawało mu się, że zupełnie bez problemu, przeniknął do myśli drugiego mężczyzny. Ale coś było nie tak i przekonał się o tym bardzo szybko, wycofując się z głośnym sykiem. Kiedy już doszedł do siebie, spojrzał zdumiony na Hide-zou, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać.  
\- Boli? Ciekawy jestem, czy inne wampiry też bolało, nigdy nie miałem okazji tego zobaczyć... - mruknął zaintrygowany.  
\- Coś ty... co to do diabła jest?!  
\- Nie wiem. - Hide-zou wzruszył ramionami - Myślałem, że to twoja zasługa, ale najwyraźniej postarałem się o to sam. Teraz jestem bezpieczny i jeśli sam nie zechcę, nikt nie przejmie nade mną kontroli. No, przynajmniej żaden z tych wampirów, które kręcą się po mieście.  
Hiroki nie odpowiedział, ale jego na wpół otwarte usta wiele mówiły o totalnym zaskoczeniu jakie odczuwał. Patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę jakby go widział po raz pierwszy i zupełnie nie znał... Wreszcie jednak, pokręcił głową, by po sekundzie zniknąć dokładnie z miejsca gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stał.

 

 

Niemal natychmiast na korytarzu jego siedziby rozległ się głośny odgłos kroków, a wampir niemal biegiem przedostał się do swojego gabinetu. Wiedział w którym kierunku natychmiast podążyć, by wreszcie zatrzymać się przed jednym z regałów wypełnionych po brzegi księgami. Sięgnął po tę właściwą i niemal rozerwał delikatne strony, kartkując je o wiele zbyt szybko nim natrafił na oczekiwany rozdział. Kilka chwil później, przedmiot wypadł mu z rąk wprost na podłogę, a on sam osunął się na nią z cichym jękiem, zaciskając z całej siły powieki. Był zupełnie skołowany i nie miał cienia pomysłu co z tym zrobić, a sam fakt, że czuł od samego początku, że się nie myli, był jak mocne uderzenie w głowę. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z podobnym przypadkiem, nie wierzył w nie, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie istniały... Sama jego bytność w świecie śmiertelników była czymś, co wampiry z musu wymogły i siłą znalazły sobie miejsce pośród ludzi, żerując na nich bez cienia współczucia, czy sentymentu. Hiroki robił to samo odkąd osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, by samemu zatroszczyć się o pełny żołądek. I aż do dziś nic w tym temacie nie mogło go zaskoczyć, bo i ludzie zazwyczaj nawet nie wiedzieli jak wyglądał podczas tych krótkich chwil, kiedy musiał ugasić pragnienie. Zrobił ogromny błąd, pozwalając, by Hide-zou miał okazję go zapamiętać, bo od tej jednej decyzji lawinowo posypały się kolejne. To jak oczekiwał na tę szczególną noc w miesiącu, to jak zaskakujące przez długi czas było, że krew od innego człowieka tak mu nie smakowała... I wreszcie największy rezultat jego bezmyślności, czyli idiotyczne przywiązanie, które kazało mu zdjąć z tamtego zaklęcie, bo przestała go cieszyć sama świadomość posiadania.  
Ale to wszystko to tylko jego punkt widzenia, jego zszargany spokój, bo od ostatnich nocy niemal cały czas miał ochotę tam wrócić, nawet tylko po to, by przy nim posiedzieć. Co samo w sobie było absurdalne, ale powoli zaczynał godzić się z tym dziwacznym wybrykiem. Teraz jednak wszystko to w czym jako tako się orientował, znów zostało zburzone, bo ta dziwna sztuczka z odepchnięciem daru wampira do kontrolowania śmiertelników, oznaczała tylko jedno. Hide-zou nie tylko go nie nienawidził, chociaż wampir był co do tego całkowicie przekonany. Ten głupi, naiwny mężczyzna gdzieś pomiędzy ich spotkaniami, obdarzył go uczuciem na tyle silnym, by wytworzyć więź między nimi, zupełnie tak jakby już na zawsze mieli do siebie należeć. Nawet jeśli to "zawsze" było ograniczone życiem człowieka, to nadal stawało się niezwykle jasne w połączeniu z resztą faktów. I cóż, Hiroki może to zignorować i przez kolejne lata uspokajać silne pragnienie krwią, która już nigdy nie będzie mu tak naprawdę smakować i mieć świadomość, że istnieje mężczyzna, który być może z własnej woli pozwoliłby mu się pożywiać na stałe. To natomiast naturalnie i wbrew jego naturze łączyło się z tym, że Hiroki bardzo tego zapragnął.  
Hiroki, co byś zrobił, gdybym ci powiedział, że się w kimś zakochałem?  
\- Ty głupia, głupia istoto... - mruknął i sam nie był tak zupełnie pewien do kogo skierował te słowa.  
Kiedy jeszcze tej samej nocy pojawił się w mieszkaniu tamtego, nie musiał wyrywać go ze snu. Hide-zou siedział przed telewizorem i skakał po kanałach, nie zawieszając na niczym tak naprawdę wzroku. Powinien już spać, ale nie był w stanie, więc wstał z łóżka i próbował wywołać w sobie uczucie senności. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego, kiedy postać wampira znienacka pojawiła się tuż obok kanapy.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się wizyty. - mruknął zmęczony.  
Dochodziło do tego tyle razy wcześniej, że zdążył uznać to pojawianie się za coś całkowicie normalnego i nie był nawet pewny kiedy.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać. - odezwał się niechętnie Hiroki, ale nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- A mamy jednak o czym? Dopiero co określiłeś naszą znajomość jako kaprys, który już cię znudził. Jak na znudzonego czymś faceta, nadal zajmuje ci to wiele uwagi.  
\- Chodzi o tę twoją nową umiejętność...  
Telewizor nagle został wyłączony, a Hide-zou po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego uważniej.  
\- A co z nią? Znowu masz ochotę sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście nie da się więcej zmusić mnie do uległości? To ci nie daje sposobu? To dalej, próbuj.  
Był poirytowany oraz najwyraźniej miał ochotę na kłótnię i wampir wyczuł to natychmiast, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Podobało mu się to, chociaż nie wiedzieć czemu, natychmiast skojarzyło z łóżkiem, co w sumie nie powinno go dziwić po tak długiej przerwie... I co się z nim do licha porobiło?!  
\- Kochasz mnie. - powiedział zamiast tego i z niejaką satysfakcją obserwował reakcję drugiego mężczyzny.  
Ten nie odpowiedział przez moment nic, odwracając wzrok i zagryzając lekko dolną wargę, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że ta informacja zostanie odkryta.  
\- Nie mogę więcej cię kontrolować, bo tak naprawdę nie muszę. - dodał Hiroki - Inne wampiry nie mogą, bo jesteś związany z jednym z nich, więc automatycznie tracą do ciebie jakiekolwiek prawo, nawet to do pożywienia się. To z reguły dość prosta sprawa, chociaż zdarza się niezwykle rzadko. Śmiertelnicy zazwyczaj nie obdarzają uczuciami istot, które są dla nich niebezpieczne. A przynajmniej nie tak głęboko jak ty to zrobiłeś, chociaż wierzę, że nieumyślnie...  
\- I co teraz? - Hide-zou rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, najwyraźniej nawet nie planując się wyprzeć rzeczy oczywistej - Pojawiłeś się żeby ze mnie żartować, bo jakimś sposobem znów wiesz co myślę? Chociaż trochę ci to zajęło... - dodał, siląc się na złośliwość, ale w tej sytuacji marnie mu to wyszło.  
Wampir uśmiechnął się ponownie. Dziwnie było wpaść na kogoś, kto mimowolnie umiał go rozbawić tak często po tak długim czasie, gdy nie uśmiechał się prawie wcale.  
\- Przyszedłem wyjaśnić ci w co wdepnąłeś, a w konsekwencji w czym obaj siedzimy. A później zrobisz z tym co zechcesz, teraz mnie jednak wysłuchaj, bo jeśli chcesz zrozumieć cokolwiek, to ja jestem jedyną istotą, która może ci pomóc.  
Usiadł obok niego na kanapie i przyjrzał się niepewności malującej się na twarzy śmiertelnika. Tamten wybitnie walczył z chęcią poznania prawdy i jednocześnie z wyrzuceniem wampira z własnego mieszkania. Interesująca mieszanka, to trzeba przyznać, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Hiroki wiedział to co wiedział.  
\- Wspomniałem, że jesteś ze mną związany. - przerwał wreszcie ciszę - Dla ciebie oznacza to tyle, co już sam poznałeś, czyli brak innych wampirów, które mogłyby się do ciebie zbliżyć. Te mniej nastawione na zaspokajanie pragnienia są w stanie odczuć moją aurę wokół ciebie i zostanie tak niezależnie od tego, czy my będziemy się widywać, czy też nie. W przypadku tych bardziej zajadłych, którym istnienie przeżarła już tylko chęć polowania, jesteś w stanie bronić się samemu i wierz mi, jesteś wystarczająco skuteczny...  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.  
\- Z mojej strony natomiast wygląda to inaczej i chociaż zauważyłem pewne wskazówki wcześniej, ignorowałem je. Przestałeś być dla mnie karmicielem w podstawowym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale jednocześnie stałeś się głównym źródłem krwi, której picie nadal sprawia mi tę samą przyjemność co dawniej, a w połączeniu z kilkoma innymi drobiazgami, może nawet większą...  
\- Seks.  
\- Właśnie. Seks zaczął sprawiać mi przyjemność, bo zbliżenia podobały się tobie i w rezultacie wpłynęły na mnie. A spodobały ci się, bo chciałem ci to dać. Wcześniej nie miał dla mnie żadnej wartości. Kiedy jednak raz wprowadzisz jakiś element w ruch, ciągnie on za sobą kolejne i miesza się z nimi... Na tym w skrócie polega nasza więź. Zostanie przerwana dopiero w dniu twojej śmierci i na to obaj nie mamy wpływu.  
\- A kiedy ja umrę, to... co z tobą? - zainteresował się, pozornie lekko, Hide-zou.  
\- Więź zniknie, to raczej oczywiste. Ale osobiście mam nadzieję, że jesteś pierwszą i jedyną osobą z którą kiedykolwiek będę w ten sposób związany. To wszystko niesie za sobą zbyt wiele zmian i ryzyka...  
\- Nie bardzo widzę powód do zmartwień. - drugi mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i znów nie patrzył mu w oczy - Chociaż domyślam się, że następne kilkanaście lat nie będzie dla ciebie szczególnie wygodne.  
Wygodne? Hiroki zmarszczył brwi, starając się połapać, czy dobrze go zrozumiał, ale najwyraźniej ten śmiertelnik naprawdę nie jest w stanie pojąć rzeczy oczywistych, a może tylko się ich boi?  
\- Wygodne przestanie dla mnie być w dniu, kiedy będę trzymał w ramionach twoje martwe ciało o ile będziemy mieć okazję pożegnać się w tym ostatnim momencie.  
Hide-zou drgnął i natychmiast spojrzał na niego, starając się doszukać kłamstwa. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy zrozumiał, że wampir mówi prawdę.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że więź tego typu ma szanse istnieć tylko dlatego, że obdarzyłeś mnie uczuciem? Jakkolwiek silne by ono nie było, samodzielnie nie byłbyś w stanie tego dokonać. Nawet oddając za mnie własne życie niczego byś nie zmienił, gdybym sam nie siedział w tym po uszy... Z tego samego powodu zdjąłem z ciebie tamtej nocy znak i powiedziałem ci to wszystko, co wtedy usłyszałeś. Mogę dać ci również nieśmiertelność i obawiam się, że nie umiałbym ci jej odmówić, gdybyś mnie poprosił, ale mam nadzieję, że nie posuniesz się do tego dla własnego dobra.  
\- To, że może chciałbym z tobą zostać... Co w tym złego?  
\- Złego? - wampir roześmiał się cicho - Absolutnie nic. Wręcz mam nadzieję, że do swojego ostatniego dnia będę jedynym mężczyzną jakiego będziesz pragnął widzieć obok siebie. Nie mam w tym specjalnego doświadczenia, ale wiem co czuję i...  
\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. - przerwał mu Hide-zou niespodziewanie i ostrzej niż planował.  
Hiroki syknął, ale bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z chęci przestraszenia drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Niecierpliwy jak zawsze... - westchnął Hiroki, ale uśmiech zabłąkał się na jego wargi niemal natychmiast - Dobrze. Jak mówiłem, wolałbym żeby myśl o nieśmiertelności nie zaprzątała twojej głowy, bo to nie jest takie proste jak ci się wydaje. Sam fakt, że myślałeś nad tym jeszcze zanim dziś tu przyszedłem, mówi sam za siebie... A co gdybym cię przemienił i po prostu zostawił? Byłbyś szczęśliwy zostając nocnym drapieżnikiem, uzależnionym od pragnienia krwi, gdyby mnie obok ciebie nie było?  
\- Ale jesteś. Sam powiedziałeś, że...   
Hiroki wyciągnął rękę i położył mu palec na ustach, sprawiając, że tamten natychmiast zamilknął.  
\- Wyobraź sobie to co powiedziałem i odpowiedz, czy nadal życzyłbyś dla siebie takiego egzystowania. Widziałeś polujące wampiry w tym mieście. Zapomnij na chwilę o mnie, chciałbyś tego dla siebie?  
Hide-zou pokręcił niechętnie głową, przypominając sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy targała nim złość i bezsilność, kiedy widział pożywiające się swobodnie wampiry. Nie chciał zostać kolejnym drapieżnikiem dla tych wszystkich niewinnych ludzi w mieście.  
\- Masz swoją odpowiedź. - Hiroki uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy były smutne - Chęć bycia wampirem musi iść w parze z myśleniem jak wampir. Potrafimy kochać i kiedy do tego dochodzi, jest to najsilniejsze uczucie do jakiego jakakolwiek istota jest zdolna... Ale nie jest to sensem naszego istnienia i nigdy nie będzie. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by ciebie ochronić, ale jednocześnie mogę zabić innego człowieka na twoich oczach jeśli będę musiał i zrobię to bez poczucia winy, czy wyrzutów sumienia.   
\- To jest... - Hide-zou urwał i spuścił wzrok na swoje zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.  
\- Obrzydliwe? Nieludzkie? Dokładnie tak. - Hiroki przesunął ledwie wyczuwalnie palcami po kosmykach jego włosów - Jesteś śmiertelnikiem, którego nasze zasady nie obejmują. Nie wywrócisz się na lewą stronę po przemianie, nadal żyłbyś z własnymi przekonaniami. Miałbyś mnie, bo tego pragniesz, ale unieszczęśliwiłbyś siebie biorąc udział w czymś, co jest sprzeczne z ludzką naturą. Oczywiście są ludzie na tyle źli, że nawet by nie odczuli zmian, ale ty do nich nie należysz i dobrze, bo nie tknąłbym twojej krwi nawet gdybym usychał z pragnienia. Nie zakochałbym się w tobie...  
Hide-zou natychmiast uniósł głowę i napotkał roześmiane spojrzenie wampira, który przynajmniej na moment znów przestał wyglądać jak zagrożenie. Był po prostu zwyczajnym, niezwykle przystojnym facetem i to wszystko, a może aż tyle. I nawet nie drgnął, kiedy tamten szybko przysunął się bliżej i sięgnął po pocałunek, wręcz przeciwnie, pozwolił, by go pogłębili.  
\- Moja oferta jest taka, że masz mnie dziś, jutro i przez te wszystkie dni swojego życia, tak długo jak zechcesz. - mruknął wampir, gdy przerwali pieszczotę - W porównaniu z moją nieśmiertelnością, wydaje ci się to krótko, ale wcale tak nie jest. Poza tym jeszcze będziesz miał mnie dość, potrafię być bardzo zazdrosny, szczególnie, że nie będę miał wpływu na to co robisz za dnia...  
Hide-zou po raz pierwszy roześmiał się i pacnął go lekko w ramię.  
\- Idiota. Nie chcę nikogo innego.  
\- I bardzo dobrze, inaczej musiałbym go zabić.  
W każdych innych warunkach, byłby to po prostu żart. Ale nie tym razem, a to z kolei powinno przerażać o wiele bardziej niż to zrobiło. Hide-zou nie dbał o to, bo miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by naprawdę zrozumieć w co się wpakował. Związek z wampirem to nie jest coś, co może przytrafić się każdemu i gdyby się tego bał, nie mogliby być razem. Uśmiechnął się, czując lekko wilgotne pocałunki na swojej szyi.  
\- Lubisz to, a ja nigdy nie wiem, czy akurat masz ochotę coś przekąsić, czy wręcz przeciwnie, bardziej sterujesz w stronę mojego łóżka.  
Hiroki parsknął śmiechem, ale zaraz znów musnął ustami jego skórę.   
\- Nie potrzebuję pożywiać się częściej, więc odpowiedź jest raczej oczywista...  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się, próbując w między czasie porozpinać wszystkie guziki od koszuli tamtego. Zyskał tyle, że Hiroki zamarł i znów spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Kiedy się tu pojawiłem, byłeś zmęczony... Jak nie przestaniesz, to mogę ci obiecać, że się tej nocy już na pewno nie wyśpisz.  
\- W dużym skrócie o to mi właśnie chodzi. - odparł Hide-zou, uśmiechając się jak wariat.  
Wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął w kierunku wampira swoją dłoń, a kiedy ten ją chwycił, obaj ruszyli w stronę sypialni. Nie zapalili światła, chociaż Hide-zou praktycznie nic nie widział w przeciwieństwie do swojego kochanka. Nie myślał o tym jednak, kiedy na oślep ściągał z niego ubranie, czując jak jego własne też ląduje na podłodze.  
\- Do tej pory wpływałem na twoje życie tylko przez jeden wieczór w miesiącu. - szepnął mu do ucha Hiroki, kiedy obaj byli wreszcie nadzy - To twoja ostatnia szansa żeby zachować swoje normalne życie dla siebie. Zanim moja ciemność dosięgnie cię jeszcze bardziej...  
Hide-zou zadrżał, zastanawiając się przelotnie jak coś takiego może brzmieć w tak podniecający sposób, ale pomimo wszystko nie znalazł żadnego dobrego wyjaśnienia, a przynajmniej nic, co nie byłoby powiązane z wampirem.  
\- Obejdzie się. - nie wiedzieć czemu również szepnął w odpowiedzi - Moje życie od roku nie jest normalne jakbyś nie zauważył i zupełnie jakbyś sam nie miał w tym największego udziału.  
\- Ale ci się podoba. - Hiroki uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na penisie kochanka.  
\- Już dawno bym oszalał, gdyby mi się nie podobało. A ty się znowu drażnisz...  
Wampir zaśmiał się cicho, pochylił i zaledwie musnął ustami jego wargi.  
\- Bo to też ci się podoba. - odparł wreszcie - I znam jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, które również ci się podobają.  
Popchnął lekko Hide-zou, który stracił równowagę, ale okazało się, że usiadł na swoim własnym łóżku, chociaż nie miał pojęcia kiedy się do niego przybliżyli. W ciemności zobaczył zaledwie dwa jaśniejące punkciki oczu wampira, które powoli obniżyły się, bo Hiroki uklęknął przed nim, gładząc dłońmi jego uda. Nagle, Hide-zou poczuł jego palce, przesuwające się powoli po całej długości penisa.   
\- Masz coś przeciwko temu żebym zademonstrował ci coś, co podoba ci się szczególnie i przy czym jesteś wyjątkowo hałaśliwy?  
Hide-zou nie musiał go widzieć żeby wiedzieć, że tamten się uśmiecha i najwyraźniej ma wyjątkowo dobry humor.   
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jak kiedyś faktycznie umrę, to w tym właśnie łóżku i to ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialny.  
W odpowiedzi, Hiroki pocałował samą główkę jego penisa, ale nim wsunął ją do ust, odezwał się jeszcze raz.  
\- Kusząca perspektywa, ale zmuszony jestem odmówić...  
\- Czemu? Och!  
Hiroki polizał go, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję na koniec rozmowy, ale mimo wszystko przerwał, by odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ponieważ nie leży w moim interesie skracanie życia mężczyźnie, którego kocham. Nikomu innemu nie pozwolę cię tknąć w ten sposób, więc śmierć z powodu nadmiaru przyjemności staje się niewykonalna...  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się, siedząc oparty na rękach i z odchyloną do tyłu głową. Kiedy poczuł mokre usta znów wokół własnej erekcji, natychmiast stracił jakąkolwiek ochotę na dalsze prowadzenie tej dyskusji. Być może nigdy nie będzie dobrego momentu, by w ogóle do niej wracać...

 

 

Kilka godzin później, obaj leżeli w ciepłej pościeli, rozbudzeni i niechętni porankowi, który nieuchronnie zbliżał się z każdą mijającą minutą.  
\- Przyciemnione szyby... - wymamrotał Hide-zou nagle.  
\- Hm? - Hiroki spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust - Jak już musisz mówić przez sen, to chociaż z sensem...  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się także.  
\- Nie śpię. Przyszło mi do głowy, by zainstalować tutaj przyciemnione szyby albo coś podobnego. Żebyś mógł zostać dłużej rano...  
Hiroki nie odpowiedział, ale w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś cieplejszego na moment nim pochylił się, by nakryć zaledwie ustami usta swojego kochanka.  
\- Pojawiłem się niespodziewanie, wywróciłem twoje życie do góry nogami, jestem uzależniony od twojej krwi, a ty jeszcze chcesz przyciemniać dla mnie szyby we własnej sypialni?  
\- Jak będzie trzeba to i coś jeszcze. - odpowiedział Hide-zou - I cieszę się, że tamtej pierwszej nocy nie udało ci się mnie kontrolować do samego końca...  
\- Też się cieszę, chociaż to akurat mogło skończyć się dla mnie bardzo źle. Ale może już wtedy gdzieś podświadomie chciałem żeby coś się zmieniło, a ty mi na to pozwoliłeś.  
Hide-zou mruknął twierdząco i ziewnął. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy, ale wreszcie zapadł w mocny, spokojny sen i Hiroki był zmuszony delikatnie wyplątać się z jego objęć. Wampir ubrał się, ale zanim zniknął z pokoju w którym powoli stawało się coraz jaśniej, pochylił się nad posłaniem i pogłaskał śpiącego mężczyznę po włosach, wiedząc, że i tak zobaczą się ponownie jeszcze tej nocy. Tymczasem sam potrzebował kilku godzin snu i z tą myślą wreszcie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


End file.
